Thongs
by tobi123sama
Summary: As where Crocodile wears a thong, and Doflamingo sees Warning: malexmale, ooc crocodile


"Come on Crocodile, a bet's a bet, you gotta do it", said Robin laughing. Crocodile grunted and looked up at the items placed on his bed. 'Why the hell did I bet who can stay under water the longest', Crocodile thought, looking horrified at the clothes placed before him. It was a bright red thong with some skin tight black leggings. "And don't forget you can't wear your coat", said Robin gleefully. Crocodile rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, "Could you at least give me some damn privacy", saying it as a statement, he never asked questions. Robin nodded and skipped out the large room shutting the doors behind her. Crocodile grunted and slowly slide out of his clothing one by one. Finally naked he looked at the bright red thong and slipped it on. 'Damn this thing is uncomfortable'. He looked at his mirror and groaned. He then took the black leggings and looked at them. 'The hell am supposed to put these on'. He grunted and put his first leg through it, then his other and struggled to pull them past his thighs. 'Just fucking pull up already'. He jumped up and down to finally pull them up to his hips. He turned to his large mirror and looked at himself. 'Damn I have a nice hips'.

He turned around to look at his butt, 'and a pretty nice ass'. He finished looking at himself and put his shirt on. It was a simple white shirt. Crocodile breathed and opened his door to find Robin laughing. "Oh my, Crocodile, work it for me". Crocodile glared at Robin and hugged himself, trying to hide from reality. "Here, put these on". Crocodile flinched and looked at the red high heels; they had to be about 6 inches. "Um Robin, I um…". "Put them on". Crocodile took a shaking hand and slowly slid both heels on. He wobbled a little before regaining his balance. Crocodile looked at Robin with a smile. "I'm glad you're so happy, because you have a visitor". Crocodile stood in horror, just the thought of anybody seeing him like this. "Come on Sir Crocodile", Robin joked. Crocodile followed her downstairs wobbling here and there and what seemed like forever was down stairs. Crocodile gulped as his visitor looked at him with wide eyes. "Crocodile, oh, wow". Crocodile grunted and simply stated, "What do you want Doflamingo?"

Doflamingo laughed and walked over towards Crocodile shoving Robin out the way. "Well, I came to talk about some business, but I would rather discuss about something personal". Doflamingo ushered for Crocodile to walk up stairs. Crocodile rolled his eyes and walked up. "Be careful not to fall", said Doflamingo, starring at Crocodile's ass. Crocodile made it up stairs and opened the doors to his room and allowed Doflamingo to walk in. Doflamingo slammed the door and grabbed Crocodile's waist and wrapped his arms around. "You look so damn sexy in that". Doflamingo slowly grabbed Crocodile's ass. Crocodile bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Doflamingo. Crocodile unwrapped Doflamingo's arms around him and sat on his bed. He watched Doflamingo as he slowly slid off the leggings but left the heels and thong on. He then slowly slid off his shirt and opened his legs. He motioned Doflamingo with his hook and said "Come and get it".

Doflamingo felt all the blood rush down and heated up at the sight of Crocodile. He slowly walked over to Crocodile and crashed their lips together and climbing on top of Crocodile. Doflamingo slowly kissed and nipped at Crocodile's neck. Crocodile moaned and hooked his hook around Doflamingo's neck and wrapped his legs around him. He slowly kissed Doflamingo. "These off, now". Doflamingo rose up and slowly took off his shirt and pink scarf. He looked at Crocodile and slowly pulled his pants off, freeing his member from the prison. Crocodile looked and smirked, "Those off". Doflamingo smirked and removed his glasses reliving pretty blue eyes. Crocodile breathed and pulled Doflamingo down and crashed their lips together. Doflamingo rubbed his member against Crocodile's and earned a load moan. Doflamingo smirked and turned Crocodile around and slapped his ass. Crocodile moaned. "Put one leg on the floor and lift up", said Doflamingo. Crocodile obeyed and placed his foot in the floor and on the other, got on his knee and stuck his ass out. Doflamingo smirked and yanked the thong down. He then took two fingers and asked Crocodile to suck them.

Crocodile sucked the fingers and Doflamingo stuck the first one inside Crocodile. Crocodile hissed but quickly adapted to the finger. Doflamingo then suck in the other and then the third, enjoying the noises escaping Crocodile's mouth. He then positioned himself and thursted into him. Crocodile shivered then moaned. "Go ahead". Doflamingo obeyed and Thursted into Crocodile, hitting his prostate. Crocodile moaned and saw stars as Doflamingo kept hitting the spot. Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile's member and started to pump it with the rhyme of his thrust and Crocodile came first and moaned. Doflamingo fucked him a little more and soon came inside him. They both fell into the bed. Doflamingo breathed and rolled off of Crocodile and pulled out of him. Crocodile grunted and hugged Doflamingo. "hmmm, I take it you like thongs, aye Doflamingo". Doflamingo smiled and hugged Crocodile back and said, "Only when you're in one".

* * *

so while i was writing this i completely forgot about crocodile's hook, so this is why it's their so late in ^^


End file.
